A Dangerous Love
by Wild Child Fox
Summary: Ginny Weasly had her first taste of the darkness when she was eleven; when she first opened the diary. She slowly started to lose herself, falling deeper and deeper into the dark. No one saw what was happening to her. Full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Ginny Weasly had her first taste of the darkness when she was eleven; when she first opened the diary. She slowly started to lose herself, falling deeper and deeper into the dark. No one saw what was happening to her, or they just didn't care. Now after trying to take her own life, the last person she thought would help is there for her to pull her out of the dark into the light once again.

Prologue

Seven long god damn years have passed since Harry defeated Voldemort. Even though he told me he would be back for me once everything was said and done, he never came back to me. Ron and Hermione ended up getting married three years after the war ended. That was the first and last time I saw him. We barely said two words to each other; he made it crystal clear that he wanted nothing to d with me. So, I got piss ass drunk and ended up going home with Dean. And that is how we ended up getting back together.

Looking back at it now, I wish I never even went. Dean was just someone I was using to try to make Harry jealous. Of course it didn't work out that way; the only thing that happened was that I learned to finally keep my mouth shut. You see, whenever Dean drinks he comes home in a bad mood and takes it out on me. I have lost count on the number of times I've had to heal myself because Dean almost killed me… And to make it worse, he cheats on me. Lately he comes home drunk and smelling like other women (and I use that word lightly).

I find myself sick of living. I mean what's the point? The one guy I'm in love with doesn't love me and the guy I'm with just uses me as a punching bag… My family doesn't even care about me. I have heard from any of them in four years. I'm done feeling sorry for myself; it's time to take matters into my hands…

Getting up off the bed, I walk into the bathroom across the hall. I have to make this quick; Dean will be home any moment… Opening the cabinet, I grab the first bottle of pills I see, not really caring what they are. It doesn't matter, anything in there will do. Taking one last look at myself, I take every last pill in that bottle. Which is a lot surprisingly; this must have been one of the newest ones I brought. It doesn't take long for them to start to work, thank god, because Dean just walked in. I barely hear him say my name as he walks through my apartment looking for me. Finally he finds me in the bathroom and the last thing I remember before blacking out is him doing what he does best…….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still have nothing

*I don't own to write love on her arms (I just changed the name some for the story)

Chapter 1

"What the bloody hell happened," Ron asked as he and Harry walked into the hospital.

"The doctors aren't 100% sure yet, but they think Dean has been beating her and she tried to kill herself. Ginny has woken up yet, so we won't know anything until she does," Hermione said rubbing Ron's arm trying to calm him down.

"Why didn't she come to us if he was hurting her? We could have helped her," Harry said pacing back and forth.

"Harry, we don't know anything for sure. For all we know, Dean didn't do anything to her…"

"Mrs. Weasley, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Who the hell are you," Ron asked jumping up out of his chair.

"I'm the doctor who is assigned to Ms. Ginny Weasley. You must be Mr. Ronald Weasley. Your sister has finally woken up, but she either won't tell us what she took or she really doesn't know. And her boyfriend has been charged."

"With what…What the hell did Dean do to her?"

"He has been beating her for months now…Years maybe, but she won't tell us anything. We barely got that out of her. If you would like to see her, she is in room 1398. But, don't stay to long she needs her rest. Good day," the doctor said as he turned and walked away.

The threesome walked into Ginny's room in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. But they are snap out of it when they saw poor Ginny lying in the bed. She looked different from the last time they saw her. Gone was that spark in her eyes now they looked so dull and lifeless…

"Ginny," Ron said walking over to her side.

"What do you three want," she asked turning and looking out the window.

"Ginny, we are worried about you. You just tried to kill yourself. Why didn't you come to me or Ron? We could have helped you out…"

"Why the bloody hell would I go to you two? I haven't heard from either one of you in four years? If you cared about me at all then you would have at least tried to make contact with me but you haven't so what the hell do you want from me? So what if I tried to take my life? As soon as I get out of here I'll do it again and again until it works. I don't need your help nor anyone's. So just get the fuck out."

"Ginny, is everything alright? The doctor said that the machine in here are starting to go off," a young blonde man asked walking into the room.

"FERRET BOY," Ron yelled pointing at the blonde.

"Draco, it's nothing; they just made me a little mad that's all," Ginny said as Draco walked over and checked the machines Ginny was hooked up too.

"Ronald, Harry, Hermione, I think it would be best if you three left. You have upset her enough…Anymore and she could have a heart attack. Ginny, I need you to relax, remember what we talked about earlier."

"What the hell are you doing here ferret," Harry yelled forgetting about what he just said about Ginny.

"I'm here to take care of Ginny. When Ginny was brought in, Blaise, the doctor you talk to earlier, called me and asked me to come in and help him with her."

"Why would he need your help? Blaise is the best wizard doctor there is," Hermione said finally speaking up.

"Blaise needed me because I went through the same thing Ginny is going through now. Blaise doesn't know how to help her, so he figured if I could come out of the dark into the light, then I could help Ginny do the same. And since the company I own does this for a living, helping muggles and wizards, I couldn't turn down my best mate."

"What a bloody minute...you own To Write Love on Your Arm*?"

"Yes, now like I said earlier, you three need to leave. Ginny doesn't need to be dealing with any type of stress right now and all three of you are full of stress for her…So GO," Draco said pushing them out of the door.

"What the hell," Ron said as the door closed in his face…


	3. Chapter 3

After a long break away from writing, I am offically back 3 Before working on anything new or updating anything, I am going to go back and edit all of my stories (even my oneshots). Some of them were way too rushed and they really really need to get fixed before I can move on. Thanks for all your patience and for all the people who still added me to their alerts even though it has been forever since I last updated. I have been though alot in the time that I have been gone but I am ready to write again ^_^ I should have the first re-do done by either this weekend or next weekend. I'm either going to deleted the story all together before posting the new one or just add a new chapter with the better one, but either way, I will be sure to let everyone know how I am doing it ahead of time. Thanks again for all your patience 3

-Marceline


End file.
